Compassion and Comfort
by markaleen
Summary: Oliver comforts Grace as they wait for more information about the identity of Annie's parents. Ficlet.


**Decided to try my hand at an Annie Broadway fic. I dedicate this one to my incredible friend Silvermissstt :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Warbucks, but the Mudge's are not Annie's parents. They are nothing but cons and imposters."

Warbucks sighed as he took the files from the FBI agent. "Thank you. You may go."

The agent nodded and exited, leaving Oliver Warbucks and his secretary Grace Farrell alone in the office as they waited for Franklin Delano Roosevelt. He was currently on the phone with Washington getting more information about who Annie's **real **parents might be.

What a week it had been. Just after Warbucks let this little girl into his heart, she was ripped away almost instantly. He never imagined that she had parents somewhere. Why would he? She said herself that she had been in the orphanage for 11 years. That's a long time to leave your child, even during tough times.

After glancing at the 'Mudge's' files, he set them down on the desk and then reached for the locket he had bought for Annie. He still had to wait for Franklin's report to know for sure if he would be able to offer it again. But he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the thought of Annie being his daughter. Part of him felt guilty though. If he really cared about her he should be rooting for her to find her real parents… shouldn't he?

He hadn't been admiring the locket long when he heard what sounded like a faint cry come from the sofa behind him. Swiftly, he turned around. Surely enough he saw Grace with her face buried in her hands. Setting the locket back down on the desk, he rushed to her side. "Grace, are you alright?"

Jumping from the feel of his hand on her arm, she looked up at her boss. With tears still evident on her cheeks, she lightly shook her head. "I'll be fine, Sir. I'm just a bit tired. I apologize."

As he sat down next to her, he soothed, "There's no need to apologize. I know it's been a rough few days. Especially since you had to interview all of those cheats and fakes."

"They were all willing to take and lie to a kid just for the reward. I understand that money is hard to come by these days, but this is a new low." The thought prompted a new set of tears. Warbucks looked at his secretary unsure of what he should do or say. For the past day or so, he'd found himself looking at her differently… as more than his employee. He wasn't sure what sparked the change. Annie perhaps? Or maybe he had noticed her before, and Annie gave him the courage to truly see Grace for what she was: an intelligent, caring, and sophisticated woman. Whatever the case, all he knew right now was that Grace looked beautiful despite her sadness. And the dress she was wearing was quite flattering. When she walked by him earlier that evening he couldn't contain his compliment. Luckily, she accepted it. What he wanted to do now was to hold her close and tell her that everything would be fine. Even if things were still ambiguous with Annie's real parents, he at least knew that Annie wouldn't be leaving them in the morning. Or later rather—it was well past 3am after all.

He didn't have the courage to completely embrace her, but he did drape an arm across her back. To his relief, she didn't move away. Instead, she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. With this, he felt able to say, "It will all work out for the best."

"I know it will, Sir," she sniffed. "But I feel bad."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want Annie to stay here with u- …you. I know she wants her parents, but I don't think I can go through this one more time."

_At least I'm not the only one with these sorts of thoughts. _"I know," he agreed.

"I'm very sorry for this display, Mr. Warbucks. I feel so foolish." Grace blushed and sat up as if she had just noticed her position. She'd started inching away from him, but Warbucks tugged her back. "Perhaps it's time you start calling me Oliver."

To this, Grace looked up at him, her eyes wide with question. His were filled with care and understanding—a look she'd never seen before Annie's arrival. She rather liked it; mostly because she'd always known this compassion was deep inside of him. There really hadn't been anything to indicate this; she just knew. Though, her deep affection for him might have contributed to the thought. _I have to stop thinking about him this way! _She scolded herself silently. Oliver Warbucks would never return such feelings for a mere secretary. It simply wasn't done.

Then why was he looking so deeply into her eyes? And did he really just tell her to address him as Oliver?

Little did she know that at the same time, Oliver was wondering how he would be able to convince his secretary to see him as more than her grumpy old man of a boss. But it was hard to think of ways with her looking at him with those round and lovely green eyes…

It didn't take too much longer before he found himself bringing his face closer to hers. His only excuse for this action was the hour. She just looked so beautiful… and she loved Annie as much as he did. He wouldn't have met Annie if it weren't for her. She helped him so much with the child; he would have just given her brandy and cigars without her help. Heck, even before Annie came she was always helping. She was always there for him—and for him alone. Money wasn't her motive. She truly cared. He couldn't say that about anybody else—especially as far as women go.

Grace's heart soared when she felt her boss' lips touch her own. Not caring about what the consequences might be, she kissed him back. It was neither heated, nor filled with passion, but rather care and dare they say love? Oliver nearly swooned at the way her delicate lips warmly molded to his own. It lasted a sheer few seconds, but oh what a lovely few seconds they were.

They remained fairly close after breaking their embrace. They looked at each other, both smiling. Surprisingly, neither of them felt awkward about what had just transpired. Apparently they both needed that bit of comfort. Lord knew they'd need it to get through the rest of the night. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but before he could manage a word, Roosevelt entered with his men and said, "Oliver, I have some new information about Annie."

Both Oliver and Grace hopped up off the couch eager to hear what the President had to say. "Alright, give it to me straight, Franklin." Oliver commanded while discreetly taking Grace's hand for strength.

The end.


End file.
